Enterprise customers add custom fields in source systems and then wish to report on metrics by that custom field in their data warehouse. In order to support such customization, IT departments modify the data warehouse model, Extract, Transform, and Load (ETL) framework, and reporting workflow. As source systems and data warehouses move to the cloud, there is no IT involvement and it would be too expensive to add new fields and customize and redeploy the data model, ETL framework, and reporting workflows in the cloud.